Do Something Right or Nothing
by thisisme436
Summary: A fanfiction with Hwoarang and Asuka as the main couple, Jin and Xiaoyu as the secondary couple, and an unexpected villian, Julia, who plans on killing Xiaoyu for taking away Jin. Asuka is questioning love with Hwoarang after a new gene has her in keeps.
1. falling down hard once again

**Do Something Right or Nothing!**

**Chapter 1:  
Falling Down Hard, Once Again  
****--Note: Hwoarang and Julia had divorced and Asuka is into him more. Julia moved back to Arizona. What happened was that a gang attacked her homeland and he was a part of it.--**

Xiaoyu was sitting with the 7 year old Sasuke and Kaz while Jin was at the store. Sasuke was watching TV, and Kaz was reading those so-called novels. Xiaoyu was also pregnant (from the last story) with her baby girl. It has been 5 months. She noticed Asuka outside her door, and she answered with clue. "Hey, Asuka. This is about Hwoarang, is it?" She nodded her head in a fast motion. "He asked me out to do some talking and I have problems."

Asuka went inside and sat on the couch. "I can't help it. I knew him forever, but he has had a love life with Julia. What should I do?"

"You could show him you like him. And besides, it was only 3 months they were married."

"How? He usually likes the sexy girls. I mean, look at me! I'm a sporty chick!"

"Seriously, that doesn't mean you're not sexy. I mean, do you own one of those dresses? It has to be possible."

"No. I never go out that much because I would see Hwoarang with a girl."

"One second." Xiaoyu went to her closet and ran back with 2 dresses. The first one was a simple blue dress on the knees and the other was a flirty, very short pink dress. "Pick one. The first is you, but Hwoarang is the kind of guy who likes the other dress. Of course, you could remake the blue one, it really doesn't concern me."

"Settled, I'll take the blue one." Asuka took it and ran back to her house. "Thanks!" On the way, she picked up some designing stuff.

--Asuka's Room

"Okay, Hwoarang is going to the café in 2 hours which will give me enough time to decorate the dress. What does he like?" Asuka took some cloth scissors and cut the back of the dress and put in some strings on the back. Then, she sequined flowers on the front and the leaves going through the whole dress. "This ought to do it."

While she waited to leave, she got a photo of Hwoarang and put it in a frame. "Heh, now I'll always see you every second of my life."

A few minutes later, Hwoarang picked her up in his car. When she got in, Hwoarang turned red. "What, embarrassed?" Asuka grinned. "No, you're just the prettiest girl in this car."

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you? I was taking girls I used to know, well, few, and taking them out to see whom the right one was. You're one of them."

"Are you crazy! Well, count me out. I thought this was for real. Well, it's just another lie. I spent 2 hours decorating this dress for you. Leave me alone!" She got out of the car furiously and slammed the door. Hwoarang didn't bother chasing her. "C'mon, darling. You'll love it!"

"You wish. Here take the lip gloss I wore when I first kissed you!" She threw it through the window and punctured his eye. Then he drove away with his eye covered.

Asuka went over to Xiaoyu's house with tears. "Hello, anybody home?" Jin answered the door. "Hi, are you ok?" She politely shrugged. "I don't think so. Is Xiaoyu home?" Jin let her in and told her that she was in the kitchen. "Hey, Xiao." She was rinsing veggies. "Hey. Why are you so blue? I thought your date was going to go well."

"Well, it did for him. But, Hwoarang brought other girls to see who the right one was."

"Why would he do such a thing!"

"I don't know, but I guess he used me, I never want to talk to him ever again! That son of a!"

"It'll be okay." Xiaoyu hugged her and Asuka was once again loved, until she felt something bumping her.

"Whoa, did the baby just kick?"

"Yeah, it has been doing that often. So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to move into my own home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, and it won't be that far from here. Well, bye. I have to tell my aunt. By the way, what's her name?"

"My new child?" Asuka nodded her head. "Her name is Mai."

"Ok. See you!"

Xiaoyu waved goodbye and continued rinsing the vegetables. Jin caught up with her and started holding her. "So, what trouble did he get into now?" She turned around and smiled. "Well, Hwoarang bought a car full of girls on the day of their date."

"Mommy, Sasuke keeps telling me I'm a geek!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Ok, let me take both of you to your rooms. You two have school tomorrow anyways." Jin went upstairs with them while they were still arguing. Xiaoyu started cooking the spinach and making dough. "I bet they'll come down after I make them their favorite snack." Then, she felt the baby kicking again. "Ok, mommy's cooking."

Xiaoyu kept rolling the pastry out, but she got a phone call from Asuka. She put down the rolling pin and answered. "Hello?"

"Xiao, I took a whole bottle of pills. Help me."

"Oh my god. Jin!!"

"One second. They won't sleep."

"No time, get them up! Asuka's in trouble! She needs help! She took a whole bottle of pills!"

"Shoot. Ok, guys get up! We have to go pick someone up and send her to the hospital quick!" He rushed them to the car and helped Xiaoyu with her baby. He drove all the way along the empty roads and got to her house. When he got there,  
Xiaoyu and Jin went inside and saw her face bleeding.

**Sorry about it being short! This is one of my new stories following the plot line from my last ones, so please tell me what you guys think! Ok, thanks!**


	2. Solutions come again

**Chapter 2:  
Solutions Come Again**

**_disclaimer: i do not own tekken, namco does, yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah_**

Jin lifted her and put her on his shoulders. Xiaoyu opened doors and helped with Sasuke and Kaz. She went back getting proof, and saw a note on the table. She read:

Please call Hwoarang and tell him what he did to me. I want this son of a bitch to know.

When Jin finished putting her in the car, he saw a beautiful girl. He started growing beads of sweat. He ran up to her and said hi. "Hi, I'm Jin, Jin Kazama."

"Hey, Jin. Hey, we met before, you gawker. Remember me, Julia? I came back here to get Hwoarang and beat him for messing up my home." Julia held his hand. "Help me, please?"

"Sure. See you after me and Xiao go to the hospital."

**--The Next Day With Asuka**

"Huh, what happened?" She was all alone in the room with only a slight headache. It was 8:34 in the morning and it was silent. She sat there awaiting a nurse. She pressed a button by her bed and she came in. "May I help you, miss?"

She nodded her head. "I have a headache. Can you get me some medicine?"

"Sorry, miss. We cannot let you have any medication like that because of all those pills you took. But, you do have a visitor." Xiaoyu came in with Sasuke and Kaz. "Hey, Asuka. You ok?"

She nodded her head again. "Hey, where's Jin?"

Xiaoyu answered. "He was busy. It was right after the moment we dropped you off here. I don't know where he is." She grinned. "So, Asuka. How are you feeling? I got you something."

"I'm fine, and what is it?" She looked excited. Xiaoyu got Sasuke and Kaz to carry the big box, while she couldn't hold it because of her pregnancy. The two lifted it up to her and Asuka shredded the gift-wrap into pieces. She took out 2 outfits that she was looking at 11 months ago at a store near Tech Juice. "Oh my god! Thanks, I love it!" They were graphic tees saying _"Lame Is The New Cool"_ and _"We're Brighter Than You"_, an appliqué denim vest with a turtle, denim capris, jeans with holes in them, and fun accessories. Behind them was a card that said "From Hwoarang". She opened it while Xiaoyu left the room with her kids.

_Dear Asuka,_

_I'm sorry I screwed up again. I know, I deserve a knuckle sandwich. I really like you, and I regret about making you upset and the early proposal. Please forgive me. Also, I hope you like the outfit I gave you. Please call me. By the way, I'm sorry for everything. Call me and come over to my apartment. We should talk._

_Your will-be-nicer friend,_

_Hwoarang_

Asuka smiled and a tear fell out of her eye. "It's alright, Hwoarang."

**Asuka is happy, Hwoarang is awaiting her, and Jin IS CHEATING ON XIAOYU!! WITH JULIA!! Read the next chapter please!**


	3. secrets can change anything

**Chapter 3: Secrets Can Change Anything**

Jin was at Julia's hotel suite. Xiaoyu didn't have a clue about what was going on. She was at home grilling her kids' favorite dinner, which was flounder with limejuice. She was waiting for Jin to come home. When she was done cooking it, she was getting worried.

"So, Jin, what made you fall for me right now?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You seem prettier in your new wardrobe and makeup."

Julia turned red and took his coat off. "Jin, do you want me to love you?" Julia took him and started to kiss him passionately.

Asuka was walking out of the hospital, which was a few blocks away from the hotel. Of course, it was 5-star and costs more than 3,000 a night. Julia was on the 3rd floor of the 47-floor property, and it was all glass. She was sprinting to Xiaoyu's house, and then she noticed Jin kissing Julia. "Son of a Kazuya!"

She started marching angrily to her house. She was halfway there when she saw Hwoarang outside her favorite store with a rose in his mouth. "Hey, girl. Did you see my letter?"

She nodded with a grin on her face. "Yeah, I forgive you. And thanks for the outfit. Sorry I'm not wearing the clothing, it's way too hot. Even at night."

"Is that why you're wearing that sexy dress?"

She turned red. "Of course. You like it?"

Hwoarang started kissing her lips gently. "It's a yes. So where are you heading?"

"Over to Xiaoyu's house. I have news."

"What?"

"Jin was cheating on her."

"With who?"

"J-J-Julia. I'm sorry."

They ran to her house. When Xiaoyu answered the door, she saw them heavily sweating and holding hands. She took them to a sofa and got them bottles of water. "Hey guys. What's up?" Sasuke and Kaz were slurping down their dinner.

Asuka started. "Xiao, Jin's bad news!"

Hwoarang nodded. "It's true! You got to believe us, we're your best friends!"

"Why, what happened?" Xiaoyu started turning pink.

"Um, I saw him kissing Julia."

Xiaoyu dropped her glass of water. "What? Why would he do that to me?"

Hwoarang shrugged. "That's just the way he is."

**Bummer for Xiaoyu. Julia and Jin have no idea that she has found out. On the brights side, Hwoarang and Asuka are together again! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE!**


	4. acoustic

**Do Something Right or Nothing!  
Chapter 4: Acoustic**

**disclaimer: i do not own tekken, Namco does.  
****_Thanks for reading!_**

It was a day later after what Hwoarang and Asuka told her, and she felt emptier then ever. Asuka, Hwoarang, Sasuke, and Kaz were the only ones to comfort her.

When Jin finally came home, Xiaoyu turned boiling red. "Hey, honey." Jin was looking all happy and fresh like he did something he'll regret.

"Don't talk to me." Her attitude was getting worse.

"Come on, Xiao! Stop playing. So, what's for lunch? Please don't grill anything."

"Don't treat me like that, and we're having sushi."

"Good."

"Like your affair with Julia."

"Wait, you know?" Jin started turning pink.

"Of course I do. Asuka and Hwoarang saw it and told me."

"What does this mean I have to go away?"

She slammed the plates down the counter and rolled her eyes. "DUMBASS! LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME, ESPECIALLY DURING MY PREGNANCY! SASUKE AND KAZ ARE UPSET!"

"Who cares about them now?"

"I DO!"

"Pathetic, just what I would expect from you."

She calmed down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Julia's boyfriend. And guess what? I slept with her."

"I hope you got her pregnant. Then you would raise your stubborn child together."

"No, I used a condom, and I didn't tear it up on purpose."

"What?"

"Yeah, I got you pregnant for a reason."

Xiaoyu sighed. "Get out of here."

"Gladly." He took his coat and left. Forever. She slid onto the ground and started tearing up.

Sasuke came with his stuffed animal. "Mommy, is she coming out?"

"No, honey. Your father has just lost it." Xiaoyu hugged him.

Kaz came along and saw them. "Hey, I want a hug, too!" He ran up to them and spread his arms out.

Xiaoyu smiled and kept them on her.

**--Asuka and Hwoarang: The Date In A Long Time**

They were in the mall shopping. Hwoarang had a pocketful of cash and Asuka had a wallet of gold. She went to the top-brand stores while Hwoarang went to the jewelry store to get her something.

"This is perfect. Can I please get this one?"

"Yes, sir. That will be 700."

"Ok, here's my credit card. Good thing Jin gave me money after he moved out."

"Yes, aren't you oh-so plentiful!" The store clerk rolled his eyes and gave him the gift.

He ran out of the store and took out his cell phone. "Hey, Asuka, I got you something. Meet me later, okay?"

"Sure. Bye!"

Hwoarang shut his phone and ran off to buy some hair product.

It had been 3 hours that they've been shopping. They both agreed to meet each other at the food court. Hwoarang was there first, and he decided to get some milkshakes. He waited 10 more minutes. Then, he saw Asuka carrying 7 full-size bags in her hands. "Whoa. Were did you go?"

Asuka slipped the bags off her arms. "A lot of stores. So, you got me a milkshake? Because I got you a new leather vest from your favorite store, Bikers Unlimited." She grinned a little.

"Well, I got you two things. I decided I'll show you when we get home, but for now, enjoy your milkshake." Hwoarang chuckled a little bit when Asuka blushed. "What's the matter, you don't think I'm romantic?"

She shook her head and sipped her drink smiling.

A few minutes later, they hopped on Hwoarang's new ride. All leather, convertible, and super fast, they drove off to Hwoarang's apartment. Asuka was looking out the window, looking for something interesting. Hwoarang was watching her sunlit face.

Halfway there, Asuka started a conversation. "Hwoarang, did you ever love me?"

Shocked, Hwoarang looked at her calmly, watching her smile lightly. "Yeah, the time you were in that blue dress and your hair was shinier than ever, and I hurt your feelings."

Turning red, she played with her hair. "Gee, Hwoarang. I think I underestimated you. You really are sensitive."

Hwoarang winked his eye while he locked his eyes back on the road. Asuka looked out the window again. Her eyes caught on Jin and Julia holding hands. "What the damn is that pervert doing now?" She rolled her eyes. "Hwoarang, you don't think Xiao and Jin broke up, do you?"

He looked out her window, and groaned, "Is he kidding? Jin and Julia together, and I thought Xiaoyu was perfect for him; he must be a really big pervert. In my opinion, I think they would. And I'm not lying."

Asuka shrugged. "Well, whatever happened, she must be really upset, and no one is around taking care of her baby but us and her 2 children. Jin must have left her and probably Julia wouldn't care. I thought she was a good girl, but I guess she must be a real bully."

**--At Hwoarang's Apartment**

Asuka walked in first. "Whoa, do you ever clean your place up?" She saw 2 socks, 4 dirty tops, 3 stained jeans, 2 aged pizzas, and a broken door.

"Hey, at least everything else in my house is clean, the lights are on, and the blinds are open."

Asuka nodded. "I guess. Hey, is that me?" She took a picture on the kitchen counter of her in her denims.

"Yeah, I just love looking at you." Hwoarang wrapped his arms around her waist. Asuka blushed a lot wondering how much he liked her.

"Thanks. So, did you say you were giving me a present?"

"Yeah." He took out a narrow box and gave it to her. When she opened it, she took out a yellow and gold locket. She opened it and read the letter inside.

_**You are my one love.**_

"Do you really mean it?" She turned red and held one of his hands.

"You know I'm honest now and capable of things, like someone beautiful like you." He immediately started kissing her. Asuka wanted more and took his head of hair and started playing with it. They stopped gasping for air.

Hwoarang cupped her chin. "That was great."

**Thanks for tuning in! I just want to say thanks to TJSC25 and Black5Belt for the reviews! I appreciate it, and the others, please read their stories! They have asewome Tekken fan fics!! Please tune in for the next chapter...**


	5. Expect the unexpected, Please?

**Do Something Right Or Nothing  
Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected, Please?**

**disclaimer: i do not own tekken, it rightfully belongs to Namco.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

It has been 2 weeks since Jin and Xiao separated. Hwoarang let Asuka move into her apartment, Xiaoyu is living an easier life, she's building the baby's room with her friends and 2 kids, Jin and Julia live a new life together on Japan's coast, and everyone forgot about the two of them.

Xiaoyu and Asuka were eating at the steakhouse with Sasuke and Kaz. The two were talking about Asuka's boyfriend, Hwoarang. She showed her the locket, and Xiaoyu spit out her beef and squealed.

"Aren't you happy about this?" She wiped off her mouth.

Asuka nodded and smiled without any guilt. "Of course, but I'm getting a feeling that he wants to ask or make me do something, I mean, you know how he is, right?"

"Yeah." she said while rubbing her belly.

Asuka continued eating her chicken. Xiaoyu was helping Sasuke and Kaz clean up after themselves. After she finished, she saw Asuka's old boyfriend. "Asuka, isn't that your ex, Forest?"

Asuka turned around and was surprised to see him with his dad. "Oh my god, that is him. He must be out there to kill me after I made him lose his job!" She turned red and put the menu over her head. "Can he still see me?"

Xiaoyu shook her head. "I don't think he can. Especially the fact that you're over here and he's on the other side."

"I think he can notice me wearing this outfit. This is the one I wore when we broke up." She scoffed. "It's like he's going to remember what happened and react it. But he has a good fighting style."

Xiaoyu and Asuka watched him walk to the bathroom hoping they wouldn't get noticed. They both put menus to hide them, and Sasuke and Kaz followed.

"Hey, I know those legs. Stop hiding, Asuka. How stupid do you think I am?"

Putting down the menu, she replied. "A lot of stupidity."

--Jin and Julia

They were both in Jin's apartment watching TV. He was cuddling Julia under his huge muscles. "You were more romantic than I thought, Kazama."

"You know how I do." he said grinning.

"I'm just happy Xiaoyu and her annoying kids are out of our lives, you know." She said standing up getting water.

"Hey, they're my kids, too."

"Well, sorry, but she was kind of annoying. I mean, I never got to finish my sushi because of her labor." She said sipping her juice.

"You know, you make a big deal out of everything."

"So, I'm a girl."

Jin scoffed and stood up going to his bedroom. He sat down and saw a ring on his finger, his marriage ring. Boiling himself, he threw it out the window. "I don't care about this, anymore. I'll just leave Xiaoyu out of my life."

--Asuka and Forest

Asuka was hyperventaling in front of them turning red and frequently asking for ice-cold water. Forest stepped up and started a conversation.

"So, do you want to do something?"

"Do something?"

"Now, don't get all excited, I meant do something, like just talk or something."

"Actually, I'm seeing someone." she said calming down.

She got up leaving the restaurant. Forest was following in hopes of her saying yes. "Who are you dating? That loser Hwoarang? Why would you want to go out with him when you could go out with the real thing? I mean, I beat him in the tournament."

She turned around. "Yes, you did, but you didn't win the real point of the competition. And I love Hwoarang, and you only dated me to make your dad happy. You must not even like me. See you, sukka."

"Damn." Forest is momentarily confused.

--Asuka and Hwoarang

Hwoarang was sitting at home alone. Then, he heard someone by the door. "Hey, who turned you off?"

"That wise-cracker, Forest Law."

"He's here? Man, I hope he doesn't kick my ass again."

"Yep, he's here to stalk me. God, what am I going to do!"


	6. I know everything changes

**Do Something Right or Nothing  
****Chapter 6: I Know Everything Changes**

**Sorry I haven't been posting for a while, I had been so busy with other stuff that I haven't been on the computer for a long time, and I also lost my password sheet so I only remembered a few passwords, excluding this account's email. AND I FOUND IT!!**

* * *

Asuka couldn't sleep that night, thinking Forest was going to get in between Hwoarang and her relationship. She went in her closet donating everything she had that was related to her tomboy ways.

Hwoarang walked into her room and sighed. "Hey, let it go."

"Why should I? That Forest guy is definitely going to yell at me for wearing these. I don't know, I guess I'm jealous because I'm not big on big brand clothing."

Hwoarang held her arm. "Anyone would like you for you, I know I would." He kissed her cheek.

"Of course you would, you're my boyfriend. I like you." She started throwing her stuff in a plastic bag. "I guess other teenagers would like this."

"Who cares what Forest says?"

"I do. And by the way, we will see him today. Some one known as Jin saw him and told him that he should visit."

"That bitch."

"Don't call him a bitch, he's still my cousin, but my aunt hasn't heard about what he did. Hwoarang?"

He picked up his cell phone. "Hello? Hey, this is Hwoarang."

"Ah, yes. The rude kid."

"Uh, sure. Guess what?"

"I know, I'm having another grandkid!"

"Umm, not that. Jin cheated on Xiao."

Asuka gasped. "Talk about Julia! I shouldn't snitch on my cousin!"'

"Oh, um, Julia Chang took Jin away from Xiao. I can't believe he did this though."

"Oh no. Julia Chang would never do that. Her mother is a very pleasant woman."

"But her daughter isn't."

"Don't be so absurd." Jun hung up the phone and continued with her daily life. Hwoarang sighed in disappointment.

"Asuka, she doesn't believe us."

"Well, we'll see what we can do later on."


	7. all the pain i put you through

**Chapter 7: All The Pain I Put You Through  
Do Something Right or Nothing!**

* * *

Hwoarang, Asuka, and Xiaoyu were doing some shopping. They went to the mall looking for clothes and household items, and other random stuff. Asuka went to a lot of brand stores, Hwoarang went to the hair salon, and Xiaoyu spent most of the time in the food court, eating sub sandwiches.

When Asuka was purchasing her clothes, she saw a familiar face in the clothing rack. This person had spiky hair up in mid air, the usual hoodie, and a crowd of schoolgirls looking at him. Oh my gosh, it was the cheating Jin Kazama. Asuka gave the cashier the money and took her bags and receipt, and rushed to the clothing rack. "Who is this god damn stranger in the clothing rack?" She took 4 tops off the rack and saw the back part of her long gone cousin. She tapped him on the back. "What are you doing her, you lying man slut?"

He sighed. "I'm here to apologize to everyone. I saw everyone coming here, except Sasuke and Kaz. I'll start with you. Forgive me for being so bitchy lately." He turned around looking for any other people.

"Apology definitely not accepted." She left the store going to Hwoarang. Jin was clueless right then, and didn't notice that Asuka was gone. When Asuka got there, she pulled Hwoarang by the arm out of the salon chair. "Bad news, Jin is here to get to us, including our 8-months pregnant best friend, Xiaoyu. You know, the one who is carrying his baby girl and eating a million sandwiches a second?"

"Well, if she did eat that much, she'd be fat. Like that Ganyru guy at the last competition." He suddenly realized that was his worst joke ever.

Asuka pulled his "new" hair. "Lets go." She said annoyed by Hwoarang's childish manners. Both of them were trying to find Xiaoyu everywhere, including the food court, before Jin found her.

When Asuka and Hwoarang hit the court fountain where Xiaoyu's sweater was, she was gone. She had left everything there, but she was nowhere to be found. Hwoarang jumped. "Oh no! We lost her and her baby! Why does she have to die so young-aged?" Everyone was staring at him in silence.

"Because she didn't die, idiot. She's with Jin." Asuka and Hwoarang turned around and saw Julia. "I'm here to kill Xiaoyu. She took Jin away from me after the fight we had about her unborn child."

Asuka turned red, I mean, really, really red. "Why? What do you have against her? She was your friend once? What happened to that? Why can't you leave all of us alone? Why don't you go off with your boyfriend, Ganyru?"

"Because I this is what I want to do. Now lets see who'll get her first." Julia dashed off and ran to Jin and Xiaoyu.

--Apologizing

Xiaoyu was sitting down on a bench outside watching Jin walk back and forth in front of her, rubbing her belly. "Will you just tell me what's going on? I have to meet my 2 real friends back inside. So hurry up, ok?"

"Don't yell at me! I'm just thinking." He cupped his chin.

"Yeah, I won't after you called me a pathetic person, and after you talked about OUR two kids behind their backs." She got up and went back inside, but she felt a prick on her shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Just listen to me! I'm sorry; I was such a bitch back there. I hope you still want me in the baby's life. After that fight I had with Julia, I felt like I was missing something, or someone. You changed my life, Xiao. And again, I'm sorry I stepped out on you like that, because when I did, I didn't feel one thing inside. I felt the devil in me. Just like when I yelled at you." Jin took her hands.

"I'll think this through." She snatched her hands out of his and left and giggled while she was at it. "I won't forgive him, I'll just let him in the child's life. If he does something to prove to me that he actually meant that, then I'll forgive him." Xiaoyu felt another stab in her shoulder. "Cut that out, Kazama!"

"I heard what you said. How can I prove that the real me loves you and the devil loves Julia? What can I do to earn your trust?" He stared at her for a while.

Xiaoyu crossed her arms. "Something you think can work out. But other than that, you won't be seeing me in your life anymore. And I think both sides of you like, I mean love, Julia."

"Oh shut up, Xiao! Why can't you just accept my apology? It's like you don't want me anymore! So just shut the fuck up!!"

Xiaoyu's eyes started to water. "I thought you were going to change, but I guess I was wrong. Just go back to your 2nd girlfriend!" She heard Asuka calling her name and turned around.

"Xiao, are you ok?" Asuka cupped her shoulders and patted them. "Everything is going to be ok, when Jin is gone, of course."

"Well, it's not ok now. He's behind me and hurt me in the heart, again! I just want someone to hurt him, too." She turned red.

"Well, don't worry." Asuka turned her hand into a fist. "Hey, Jin! Turn around!" When he turned around, she hit him in the nose and did a flip on him. "Hey, fight back, loser!" For the finishing touch, she stomped on him. "How does it feel to be emotionally and physically hurt, just like what you did to Xiaoyu, in the tournament and when you cheated on her."

* * *

**thank you for reading and i promise i will post everyday on the weekends and 3 days on the weekday if i could!**


	8. Dangerous as can Be

**DO SOMETHING RIGHT OR NOTHING!  
Chapter 8: Dangerous As Can Be  
**

* * *

A month had passed and Xiaoyu was extremely pregnant. But she never forgave Jin ever since. Asuka and Xiaoyu were watching cartoons and Hwoarang was playing sports with Sasuke and Kaz.

Asuka yawned. "Man, what is this?" She flipped the channels looking for something decent. "Who would want to watch a game show where young people look for adults and the elderly to take off their pants, I mean, this is the real world deal."

Xiaoyu sighed and giggled. "Well, better keep changing." She was waiting for seconds until they saw the news channel. There was a fire in town. "That's unusual. It looks like where you and Hwoarang live."

Asuka scoffed. "It can't be, I didn't turn on any fireplaces or appliances, and Hwoarang didn't cause a mysterious gas leak. Yeah. It really isn't possible. It's smoke-free for crying out loud." She called Hwoarang and asked if that was their apartment and he declined.

The news reporter spoke. "All was caused by an unknown Native American girl with highly flammable liquid and a match. Luckily, there was one witness. Tell us your name."

"Jin Kazama."

Everyone in the room groaned, including Sasuke and Kaz.

"And what else do you know?"

"I know she ran as soon as it was set on the apartment, no one was in the apartment so no one would catch her, well, that's my guess, and I heard she's getting revenge by a trusted person."

Xiaoyu laughed. "And who is that trusted person?"

Asuka laughed, too. "I know, right."

"Uhh, that would be me." Hwoarang spoke up.

"Yeah right." they said in unison.

Asuka spoke up, too. "Well, all of us do trust you."

And so did Xiaoyu. "Yeah, buddy. We'd believe anything you say, as weird as it sounds."

"It is weird isn't it?" Asuka joked.

"Yep! Ooh." Xiaoyu held her belly and started breathing heavily.

"Xiao, are you ok?"

"I think I am, Asuka, but I might need to be in the hospital in a few minutes, I think my water burst." She stood up revealing a wet seat.

* * *

** I will update tonight or tomorrow. :**


	9. And The Reason Is You Part 1

**Chapter 9: And The Reason Is You Part 1  
****Do Something Right or Nothing!**

Asuka panicked the hardest. "Call the ambulance, start the car, get her clothes, kill Jin! DO SOMETHING!"

Xiaoyu seemed very calm at the moment, and Hwoarang, Sasuke, and Kaz ran to the car. Asuka took her arm and led her there. "I'm fine, really. I'm just having a few contractions." Asuka sighed in relief. She really doesn't like her best friend in pain, as we all know by that great punch she gave Jin.

Back at the garage, Hwoarang called someone on his cell. "Hey, Jin, Xiaoyu is in labor. Come to the hospital after we do to surprise her. Yeah, we're on our way." He hung up watching Xiaoyu lift her back walking over to the car. "Gross, her stomach's moving."

Once they were in the car, Sasuke sat up front with Hwoarang. He drove as fast as he could, barely wrecking the garage door. Asuka was holding her hand and Kaz was comforting, and Sasuke, the smart one, told Hwoarang the directions. "Go this way, no not through the traffic, through the empty road, it's a shortcut!"

Hwoarang kept playing with the steering wheel. "Oh crap, keep going grandma!"

Once they got to the hospital, Kaz got her a wheelchair, and Asuka pushed, while Hwoarang led her two kids to the waiting room. "This is going to be a long night." He swiped his hair and put his fist on his chin. When Xiaoyu was in the hospital room, Asuka was there for her. "Ok, here's another contraction, ok, hold still, worst is over, gone."

Xiaoyu sighed. "Man, I, I hate these contractions."

"It'll be ok", Asuka said with a smile "You'll get over them when they put you into delivery." She continued holding her hand. "This is what best friends do, they're there for each other when one is in pain."

Xiaoyu laughed. "Thank you. So, what's going on with you and Hwoarang?"

"I don't know, I'm just hoping he'll propose to me. We've been going out for a year. He cares about me, and I care about him. I mean, we're the right age, and I'm even ready to do what you're doing, have a baby." Asuka said with a sigh.

Hwoarang was sitting right near the door when he heard Asuka, and it made him wonder. When he was about to go in the room, the doctors rushed in with Jin's mother, Jun. Asuka and Xiaoyu gasped in excitement. "Hi, Xiao, am I late to help you with your pain?" Xiaoyu shook her head.

"We're ready to move her into delivery." They took her bad and pushed her into the delivery room. Jun, Asuka, Hwoarang, and the doctor were there to help. As they went by the entrance, they saw someone with Sasuke and Kaz. It was Jin. He didn't notice the ongoing bed Xiaoyu was in.

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. And The Reason Is You Part 2

**And The Reason Is You Part 2  
Do Something Right or Nothing!**

**Author's Note**

**thank you for reading this series! if you know any people on fanfiction who like Jin/xiaoyu or asuka/hwoarang, please tell them, i could really use more reviews! And I promise the next chapter will be at leat 1,000 or more words longer! but right now, enjoy this chapter..**

**/watch?vtoMQR2ldRkU&featurerelated (song inspiration goes with part 1 and 2 and when jin apoligizes to xiaoyu at youtube )**

* * *

When Xiaoyu was finally in the delivery room, Asuka and Hwoarang were forced out, and they waited in the waiting, where they saw Jin reading a magazine. They both sighed, and Asuka thumped him in the head. "Hey wake up, the woman carrying your baby is about to give birth." Hwoarang just shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh really? I don't care now, I'll just hold my baby and leave, get over life, and rule the Mishima Zaibatsu, if I get to." He scoffed and continued reading his magazine. The couple walked away and sat down. They were waiting for a long time, well, 6 minutes. Suddenly, Jun walked in.

"Hey, guys, would you like to see a new baby girl?" she said smiling. Everyone, Asuka, Hwoarang, Sasuke, Kaz, and even Jin went to see Xiaoyu and her baby. Once they got into the room, everyone except Jin ran up to see the baby.

Asuka was the first to hug Xiaoyu and say hi to baby Mai, who was gleefully sleeping. Xiaoyu was giggling when everyone was waving to her new child, but she started frowning when Jin came.

Jin noticed how everyone but him was happy. He felt left out, depressed, hurt, just like what he did to his friend, one love, and an innocent best friend who they share a commitment, but he broke it with his affair with Julia. He thought in his mind, "I'm so sorry." He wished he could make up after all the things he said to her. He just wanted her trust and love back, and to let him in the life of her baby and kids.

When everyone was happy, Jin finally smiled. The baby started crying and everyone was trying to calm her down, but they didn't know what was making her cry. As Jin was sitting down on a seat, he saw a gun at the doorway, pointing straight at Xiaoyu's head. Jin got up and saw a familiar skin tone and clothing. It was… JULIA?

He called in the nurse and when he saw her move her finger, he pushed the gun away from Xiaoyu but into someone else. When everyone heard a gunshot, Julia smiled, and popped in the room. Xiaoyu, Asuka, Jun, Sasuke, Kaz, and Jin didn't get hurt .It was someone else. Asuka's boyfriend, a best friend, and someone trusted was shot.

Asuka and Xiaoyu screamed the loudest. "Hwoarang!" everyone said in unison. Everyone saw Jin holding Julia's arm. Hwoarang got really pale. Asuka was ready to hurt those 2. "Why did you this? What do you two have against us?" Asuka started bringing out tears, and so did everyone else including Jun.

"I thought I raised you to be a good child, but I was wrong. Why don't you two just go home and stop hurting everyone!" Jun got furious, as did everyone else.

Xiaoyu got very red. "Jin, go back to hell." She got up handing the baby to Jun, and Xiaoyu and Asuka checked on Hwoarang. He was ok, but his gunshot was serious. When the nurse came, she called a doctor in and brought a safety bed and covered his wound on his neck. Julia was arrested and Jin was taken and suspended from the hospital.

Xiaoyu finally got out of her bed, leaving the baby in Jun and her 2 twin kids' care. They checked on Hwoarang. When they saw him, there was a good heart rate on the machine, but a depressed Hwoarang. Asuka burst into tears. "Hwoarang. Please don't leave me!"

"What are you talking about? Why would I do that?"

"Because my cousin is the cause of your wound."

Xiaoyu stood back and watched the whole thing and smiled looking at the trust and love they share.

"I love you, Asuka."

"I love you, too."

Asuka forced a kiss on Hwoarang's lips and held his hand and put in on her heart. "I'm sorry about when I refused your proposal years ago. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that, and I never returned the ring, you know that?"

Asuka let out a laugh of joy and kissed his bandage and played with his hair a little. "You care about me so much, and I like that. I care about you, so much."

Hwoarang caressed her chin and his heart rate increased. "That's why you're the one. I want to be with you every second of the day every year. I need you."

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Please!**


	11. You Want The World To You Know

Chapter 11: You Want To Show The World  
Thanks for reading this! As I promised, this is at least 1,000 words! Enjoy!  
**disclaimer: i do not own tekken or any of their characters.**

**Part 1: We Found The Reasons**

Xiaoyu was at home rocking Mai, who has now learned to work a pacifier. Kaz and Sasuke were fighting over which is better, video games or books. Of course, the smart Sasuke is always a true go-getter, and Kaz is, you know, aggressive. Xiaoyu was still rocking her like she was an angel (which we will find out later), until someone knocked the door. She put Mai in her crib and answered the door.

"Hello?" she said, but turned glum when she saw who was knocking her door. "At least you came when your 3rd child was born," she said with disappointment. As we all know by now, it was Jin.

"Xiao, I think you need me in raising our family, that we created and raised to be good. I know about them, too." Jin convinced Xiaoyu. When she made up her mind and shrugged, Jin grabbed her perfect waist and kissed her lightly.

Xiaoyu backed off in disgust. "I said I don't know, and our 2 old boys are in the house. Why don't you go hang out with Julia, huh?"

"Because, I don't. I'm going to hang out with you. I'm sorry I was so stupid. Why not I make you something tonight?"

"Why don't you go to the hospital and apologize to the other people you injured. Like Hwoarang or Asuka, your friends?"

"I just want to say hi to you first, and then I'll go. I promise everything's going to be fine, alright? Come on, I'm the father of all your kids."

Xiaoyu just stared at his grin. "Ok. But you still cheated, now go apologize to someone else beside me." She pushed Jin out of the home and closed the door ever so gently. "He still loves me!" she said thrilled. She went back rocking Mai in her crib. She started sleeping.

**Part 2- Open Hearted**

Asuka and Hwoarang were sleeping together on one small hospital bed. Luckily, Asuka was able to fit in comfortably. When she woke up, she found Hwoarang partly awake. He was just lying down, looking at her sitting. "Good afternoon." she said. Asuka kissed his bandage and then his lips. "Do you want something right now?"

Hwoarang grabbed her head and pulled it towards him, he was stopped by a knock on his door.

"Hey, buddy, can I speak to you? It's urgent."

Hwoarang sighed when he saw Jin, and Asuka sat on a nearby chair.

"Sure, sit down on the bed."

Jin sighed and sat down gently. "What I did, Julia was aiming at Xiaoyu's head, and I don't like her getting hurt in these situations, you know? I just wanted to protect her and the baby, and when I pulled away her arm, it suddenly aimed for your neck, and I'm sorry."

Hwoarang was about to side five Jin. They did a guy-to-guy handshake and made up. "I forgive you."

"I forgive you, too." Asuka said with Hwoarang. "Me and Hwoarang talked about it earlier before we slept. Sorry for punching you at the mall."

"It's ok. And thanks all of you. When are you getting out of the hospital?"

Hwoarang shrugged. "Tomorrow, we're having a party at my place. Want to come?"

"Sure."

**Part 3- The Gene In All of Us**

Jin invited Xiaoyu to his home, with Asuka in charge of Mai, Sasuke, and Kaz. This was an essential conversation.

Xiaoyu was sitting on his leather couch waiting for him to say something. She smiled a bit when she saw a picture of Jin and her sitting on the grass at the park.

"It's about the devil gene in our boys. That's why I had to invite you here. And to give you something."

"Ok, talk."

"Before I cheated on you, what I will regret the most in my life, I had to exam them and I think they both the same problem I have, the devil gene. You know how much it will hurt other people, or worse, themselves?"

"I don't know, what about the angel gene?"

"Well, you have it because of my mother and Asuka, so I guess since Mai is a girl, she has it."

"That makes sense."

"I love you."

Xiaoyu just stared at him after what he said.

"Please forgive me."

"I don't know if I can. You cheated on me, yelled at me, knocked me up, shot Hwoarang, and I think you were working with Julia when you were setting Asuka and Hwoarang's apartment on fire. You knew almost everything and you were in the interview."

"I didn't, I was walking to the park until I saw her with these materials, and I just watched her."

"Didn't you do something about it?"

"No, then maybe she would've wanted your location, my location, and Asuka and Hwoarang's location. It was the best choice to make."

"I'm sorry, too, for not believing the devil gene likes Julia."

"It's alright. We have a family to raise. Don't let one little mistake get between this."

"I think I forgive you. I'll see you later, at Hwoarang's party."

As she went out the door, she waved a simple goodbye and blushed.

"Great, now I don't have to talk about the devil anymore."

**Part 4: Lost**

Asuka was walking down the sidewalk when Xiaoyu finally came home, and she wondered what Hwoarang was doing or where Julia was so she could commit another crime, and how much she hated her for wanting to murder Xiaoyu.

She ran to her apartment to see if it was actually burnt down, and when she did, everyone was right. It was her apartment. She screamed loudly in pain and cried, knowing every minute they spent together the most was in that one place.

"If only I could find a new place we can spend together, when Hwoarang proposes to me. Only if he does, I love him so much."

"And he loves you, too."

Asuka turned around and saw his instructor.

"Baek!"

"He told me a lot about you. He said you were very graceful. I'll see you later."

She smiled knowing that Hwoarang told people positive things about her.

* * *

**I will write today, because I always write on Fridays, Saturdays, and sometimes, Sundays!  
Thank you once again!**

* * *


	12. The Unknown

**Chapter 12: The Unknown  
Do Something Right or Nothing!**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Sorry for not posting any chapters, but something was wrong with my computer, and i fixed it! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own tekken or any of their characters.  
_**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

Asuka was experiencing some weird symptoms for the few couple of days. She had headaches, migraines, and all of that "fun" stuff. She was tired of them, and she went to the hospital by herself. She signed up and waited peacefully.

When she came out, she had figured out she had a new gene, it wasn't a devil gene or an angel gene. "What was it? What's wrong with me? Is it because of the one night stand with Hwoarang? What am I going to do?" She cried tears until she got a call from Hwoarang.

She sniffled one last time. "Hello?"

"Asuka, hi, are you alright?"

"Just the usual," she said wiping her nose.

"I love, you know that? Do you want to go out today?"

"Ok, I'm all for it. Bye, I love you, too." She hung up and sighed. "What am I going to tell him?"

Asuka and Hwoarang were walking down some step stones and found a bench to sit in. "Hey, I'm not a grass person, lets sit down on the seat over there."

Asuka smiled and rolled up her sleeves. "Sure."

As we all know, Hwoarang got out of the hospital, and the two are going out on another date with a picnic with all of Asuka's favorites. Everyone was in a good mood today, but this isn't just a regular date. This time, Hwoarang is going to pop the big question to show how much he loves Asuka.

Hwoarang opened the basket and pulled out nigiri sushi. When he saw Asuka get all excited, he handed the dish to her and pulled out some sparkling water. He poured it in champagne cups and handed on to her. Asuka giggled as they toasted. Hwoarang was watching her sip her drink in large amounts.

"I love you, Asuka."

"Thanks. I do, too," she said biting into her sushi.

Hwoarang took chopsticks and took a sushi and bit into it. After that, he looked at her eyes deeply that it would hurt. Asuka wiped her mouth and swept her hair using no hands to look at Hwoarang back. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What, you don't like it?"

"No, I do."

"Good. Listen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Hwoarang got on one knee and took a deep breath, and he handled a black, faux box and opened it revealing a ring that was incredibly shiny and real. "Will you marry me?" He said with a grin.

After he asked, Asuka started swelling tears. "Why are you doing this now? I do want to marry you, but how did you know about me?"

"About what you said in the hospital?"

"You were eavesdropping on me and Xiaoyu?"

"Well, anyone in the waiting room could her you two."

"You're right. But still, how do you know about me?"

"That's the only thing I know about you."

"Did you know I have a unspecified gene? I need help, it's like the devil and angel gene, but it wasn't good. I think it's even worse than the devil gene. Help me. I don't know how I got it."

Hwoarang kissed her forehead and let her cry on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine, I don't know how, but everything is going to be fine. You got me, ok? You have Xiao, Jin, and me. There are no worries."

"I wish. Hwoarang, you're such a nice person, as hard as it is to say it, and I'm such a mess."

"Well, you're my mess, and we have our own business that no one needs to know."

"Please, I need a way out of this."

"I know. But how?"

"I don't know. Just do something before I end up hurting someone."

"I could do that, but first, please let me be with you all the time."


	13. Road to Nowhere

** ROAD TO NOWHERE CHAPTER 13  
Do Something Right or Nothing!**

Thank you for reading and please review! Jin/Xiaoyu scenes in the next chapter I'm working on! At least 1,000 words!Hwoarang was house searching in Jin's home after Julia burned down their apartment. Asuka was at the sofa thinking about the ring Hwoarang gave her. Xiaoyu was taking care of Mai. Jin was teaching Sasuke and Kaz traditional karate. Everyone was going well around the house.

disclaimer: i do not own or any of their characters

* * *

Asuka went to Xiaoyu's room when Mai was asleep. "Hey, Xiao, can I tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I have an unknown gene. It's not the angel gene like yours, and it is not the devil gene like Jin's. Please, help me find out what it is."

Xiaoyu hugged her best friend and a white light shined on them.

"Don't worry. The angel gene can heal anything bad. I'm here for you, and together, we'll find out what it is."

Asuka cried out tears. "And Hwoarang asked me… to marry him."

"Did you say yes?"

"I don't know. I just told him about my condition."

"Oh. You should go talk to him. It's for the best of it."

"You're right. Thank you."

Asuka went downstairs and sighed when she saw Hwoarang looking at a new modern home. She knew that he wanted to start a new life together in a new house, despite the fact that Julia destroyed their old home. She quietly walked over to him. "Hwoarang?"

He turned around and smiled. "Hey," he said nicely.

"Hey," she said grinning, "Can I talk to you, only if you want to."

"I want to. Sit down."

"Sure." She sat down on the couch and put the ring on her finger.

"Did you decide on the final decision?"

"Yeah. And I think you're one of those people who can be trusted but it's hard to believe. I love you the way you are. You don't have to change your self to someone positive."

"I can do that, but not in a time like this. I love you, too. I want you to live a happy life. You can always trust me."

Asuka sniffled and let out small tears. "But I can't live a happy life like this!" she said in a high voice. "I'm a freak! I can't love with this gene in me. A specialist said it was worse than the devil gene."

"No don't cry."

She let out a voice and continued crying. "For God's sake, I don't need a new gene. Why does this always happen to me? The devil zapped my best friend. Now, I have to live life like this! The most important people in my life are right in this very house, and I can't stand them getting hurt."

"I would get hurt for you." He cupped her chin and caressed her cheek.

She held his hand on her face. "You don't have to be so nice to me. I mean it. I'm, just your girlfriend."

"No, you're my fiancé, you said you wanted to marry me the other day."

"I know, but that's a risk. I'm only in my new 20's."

"Well, so am I."

"I love you, Hwoarang."

"I love you, too, Asuka."

* * *


	14. wake up call

**Do Something Right or Nothing!  
Chapter 14: Wake Up Call**

**disclamer: i do not own tekken or any of their characters  
thank you for finally reading chapter 14! the next chapter will take place in another setting, which will be in a beach! Asuka and Hwoarang have total trust, and Jin and Xiaoyu are back together! Well, enjoy...**

**Author's Note  
Any request for the next chapter, please put them in the reviews, if you do make one, which i beg of you! THANKS!**

**

* * *

**

Jin was watching over the 3rd floor in his home. He was watching Xiaoyu gardening. He went downstairs to help her. When he opened the door, she turned around and smiled, and he smiled back. "Hey, Xiao. Do you need help?"

"Yes, I do. Can you do me a favor and get the mail?" she said digging a hole to put the flowers in.

Jin opened and sighed when he saw a picture of his twisted grandfather. "This is weird. It's an invitation for the King of Iron Fist Tournament. For Hwoarang, Asuka, you, and me."

"Who's the boss of the competition?"

"I don't know. It's always an unknown person or thing most of the time."

"Right. I'm going to enter for Asuka."

"What happened to her?"

"She wanted me to tell you that she has a gene more dangerous than the devil gene."

"Then I'll help her. You know Hwoarang is going to enter to save her, too, right?"

"Oh, big time," she said in a serious voice. She continued smiling and putting the flowers in the soil.

"Xiao, if I hurt you that much, you can come talk to me about it, you know that right?"

Xiaoyu giggled. "Jin, I'm ok now. You explained everything. I need no more, but I may need some chocolate. I wasn't able to eat that for the past eight months, but I did eat it when I was a month expecting."

"Then I'll get you chocolate."

"Thank you. And the only thing I want beside that is for Asuka to be happy. I hate seeing her like this." Xiaoyu started sobbing. Her dirt-covered hands dropped and wiped her tears.

"This is absolutely not OK." Jin said helping Xiaoyu up. "How can this even happen. The only way is that you inherit or get transmitted with it. You were the one that got zapped. Not Asuka."

"Jin, I spend every second of the day with her. She's my best friend."

"I know." Jin took her and kissed her gently. "I would have found a way the devil gene can help, because I have only that gene, I have no angel gene."

"Yes, you do, and you'll find it in the tournament."

"No I won't. Who knows how dangerous this will be? For your safety, I think you should stay away from those heavy-weight fighters, like the Jack robots or any of my relatives."

"I know how dangerous they are, and I promise you, I will not get hurt. I'll do it. I know I can."

**--Asuka and Hwoarang**

Hwoarang was looking at his email and noticed a message from the Mishima Zaibatsu and sighed. He read:

_**You are coordinately invited to fight in The King of Iron Fist Tournament. This year, we have an unknown boss. The winner will get prize money and/or visit any various Mishima Zaibatsu facilities. I hope you will enter. Win anything beyond your wildest dreams!**_

Then he thought of the only thing he wanted- Asuka to be happy. If he could win, he would have enough rights to examine her gene. Then, Asuka would love him even more for the risk he took to save her life. Then, he heard someone coming down the stairs and closed the email.

When Asuka came downstairs in a silky sundress, Hwoarang's jaw dropped. "Do you like it?" Hwoarang just stood still. "Hello?" she asked giggling. Hwoarang nodded his head and grinned a bit. "Thank you," she said blushing, "so what are you reading?"

Hwoarang shrugged. "Just email."

Asuka spotted the tournament email. "Just email? No invitation? To perhaps the king of iron fist tournament something?"

"I guess you figured? Are you going to enter?"

"I got that same one, and no, I'm not. I just don't want to hurt anyone because of my special custom."

"You're a beautifully strong girl, even if it doesn't make any sense. But this does, I love you."

"I love you, too." Asuka turned pink and put her hand on his hand. "Thank you for everything, but I really need to take a break and maybe go on a little vacation, with everyone."

"A vacation before the tournament?"

"It starts in 3 months. Besides, I'm not entering, remember?"

"Right. So where do you want to go? We have all these opportunities."

"I was thinking we could go to the countryside or city in Japan with Xiaoyu, Jin, Miharu, Lili, and Christie. Eddy is visiting his master. I talked to Xiaoyu about this, and she wanted to go and leave her kids in the hands of Jun."

"Ok."

"Seriously, we had a lot of conflicts, and us women are capable of saying what they want to do to their men. Get what I'm saying, hot shot?"

"Yeah, I remember when you first wore that blue dress."

"I know, I was someone new, and I'm glad you loved it."

"Why don't you love the ring?" he said with a frown.

"I still haven't decided."

"How long will it be?"

"When my mind is made up. I can't stay in denial forever. I don't even want uniqueness, because I know it will cause me some trouble, because it's the gene that's taking over me."

"No, Asuka, calm down, don't lose yourself like last time."

"You're right."

Hwoarang pulled in to kiss her cheek. "Please, let me be your lifetime dude, guy, or something. I'll support you through this."

"Oh, um, I'm going back upstairs now. I'll think about it, and I promise that."

* * *


	15. The Secret Life of a Strong Couple

**Chapter 15: The Secret Life of a Strong Couple  
Do Something Right or Nothing!**

**i'm sorry to say that i wanted to add some stuff before the vacation, so the next chapter will have the beach in it. the main couple in this is HwoarangxAsuka. Please review! I worked the hardest on this chapter, and I would say it came out not bad, but not perfect, as we all know, nobody's perfect!**

_disclaimer: i do not own tekken or any of their characters_

* * *

Jin was walking on the street of his neighborhood. He was thinking of his past memories. When did Asuka get the gene and how did she get this? Why did Xiaoyu not believe him when he said that the devil gene is taking over him and that's why he got with Julia? He cannot live like this. He needed someone to help, and he needs that one person now.

Everyone was cheerful for the vacation, including Jin. Even though he wasn't home, I felt that I had to say it. Asuka was happier than ever cooking and slicing mushrooms. Xiaoyu was packing Asuka's and her clothes, and Hwoarang was searching for cool hotels. The house was running perfectly. The kids were with Jun upstairs.

Hwoarang's cell phone rang. It was a ring tone of the King of Iron Fist 4 theme, the epic one. He saw that the caller ID said "Jin". He ignored it despite the fact that he sensed Jin having a problem. He continued searching, and his cell phone again. He started sweating, because he really didn't want to talk, and it was Jin again.

Asuka turned off the stove and set the knife down. She got her long sweater and walked to Hwoarang. "Hey, I'm going to the supermarket to pick up a few things." She had a smirk on her face. She knew that he might want something from the store and he'll get furious if he doesn't get it. She kissed his chin gently.

"Alright. Be sure to get me some snow pea crackers," he said smiling a little bit. He continued clicking and scrolling while Asuka was looking at him.

She continued for a few more seconds, and stopped. "Bye, Hwoarang. I love you," she said with all her passion. She really meant it. Even though she was going to the supermarket, through the hard and easy times, she would always say that to him as a girlfriend, or in this case, a fiancé. But we'll just have to wait and find out what their decision is. Ok, let's continue…

Hwoarang looked back at her shiny eyes. "I love you, too babe," he said in a cool dude voice. He was trying to win her heart, even though no one is in the competition (one is going to be eventually). Hwoarang held her hand. "Please don't expose the gene to the public. I'm begging you," he said in a calm way.

"I promise, to you, to Xiaoyu, to Jin, to everyone. I may need you, so I'm begging you this, please help me with everything I need help with. I think some will be complicated, but it will show much more you care about me." She was saying many words that were true to natural love.

"You're the only one for me, so I promise. So I'll see you later?" Hwoarang is now a caring person in this story. With the new gene and upcoming tournament, everything felt like it was going wrong, and I mean everything. Hwoarang released her hand and sighed.

"Yes. Bye, I love you, always," she said holding her necklace and ring. She walked off and let out a small giggle. She started blushing. She knew that Hwoarang is the most trusted person she could go to. As she opened the door, she swiped her hair to see Jin walking home with a basket of fruit (yeah, I don't know, either).

After Asuka saw Jin carrying a huge basket of various fruits from international countries, she sighed and wondered what was wrong with him today. As the author of this fanfic, I have absolutely no idea why he did this. Ok, maybe I do.

Asuka totally ignored him and walked straight to the market. Hwoarang couldn't take his eyes off the computer monitor when something popped up on the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Despite the fact he was using it for something else, his brain started functioning properly. Well, almost. If you knew Hwoarang, you would know that he was looking at Asuka fighting in a Japanese dress and it showed her legs.

When Jin set the basket down, he saw his cousin wearing something what Hwoarang calls "woman-like" and in Jin's words, his cousin wearing something devious. "Um, Hwoarang, if you're planning on saving that picture, I suggest you do it somewhere, Asuka uses this computer, too."

Hwoarang turned around annoyed by the 2 phone calls. "Good point says the man with the random fruit basket. Look man, Asuka has a few problems right now, well, a lot. I'm the man of her dreams, and you're Xiaoyu's dream man. We have one thing in common. We are both loved." He sighed. "Sorry about your cousin."

Jin patted Hwoarang's shoulder. "I think I should apologize. Your girlfriend is the most important person in your life, and Xiaoyu is the biggest person in my life. I wouldn't live if anything bad happened to them. But every pain I caused is my fault most of the time. Those times you had with Asuka that were negative, it's ok." He tried to say it with all of his courage.

Hwoarang let out a little smile. "I can't believe we were rivals in the third tournaments and after. As a guy, you're pretty cool. Thanks, buddy."

Jin grinned. "Sure, man." He grabbed his fruit basket and went to the kitchen. He took a very sharp knife to cut the fruits very precisely. "Hwoarang, I need your help. I went to the Mishima Research Facility, and the materials in these fruits contain healing powers of any deadly gene."

Hwoarang quickly got up knowing this will protect Asuka. Jin and Hwoarang did what the Mishima procedures told them to do. They extracted, they got cuts, they got sticky, and by the end (probably), they smelled like a fruit salad restaurant. Pleasant, isn't it? Hwoarang wanted this to open Asuka's eyes.

Xiaoyu came downstairs smelling a very heavenly scent. "Hey Jin, Hey Hwoarang. How are my best 2 guyfriends?" She seemed very bubbly today. The boys answered with thumbs ups and told her about what they were producing. Jin started the conversation first.

**--**

**Thank you for reading this chapter!! Review please!**


	16. Looking At You All the Time

**Chapter 16: Looking At You all the Time  
Do Something Right or Nothing**

**author's note:  
this chapter is about 2,000 words. I hope you read all of it, because it's not all negative. there'e beaches, parties, and romance. and thank you for reading this chapter, because i put all of my dedication on this, so please don't judge it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

_disclaimer: i do not own tekken or any of their characters_

**--Part 1: Reunited**

Hwoarang, Asuka, Xiaoyu, and Jin were all in their rental car having a good time and sharing laughs. Jin was driving, Hwoarang was playing his PSP, and Asuka and Xiaoyu were looking at pictures of the stages in the next tournament. It was a wonderful time. Even though they were minutes away from the beach, they wanted to do this even longer.

Asuka sighed and laughed when she saw the picture of Baek pulling Hwoarang by the vest from one of the previous tournament. Xiaoyu laughed with her and wondered what happened. Well, everyone that knew him wanted to know.

As best friends, Asuka felt like she needed to tell Xiaoyu something about the little vacation they're going on. "Xiao, this vacation is a pre-tournament break. Everyone who's entering is going to be here," she whispered to her ear trying to get her excited. And speaking of breaks, they are in the beautiful Bali beaches in Indonesia. "It includes Miharu and Steve!"

Xiaoyu got so pumped up, but she kept it to a whisper, so Jin and Hwoarang couldn't hear. Of course, they couldn't, because Jin has a music player and it's on full volume, and Hwoarang is a shrimp for video games. "Oh my god, we're going to have such a great time! And then, you and Hwoarang will get your own place, you'll marry him, have kids, and live happy lives!"

They both squealed. But Asuka frowned a bit. "Well, I'm still thinking about the baby part, but what the heck," she got excited again. The only thing they were afraid of was seeing Kazuya, Law (you know, Asuka's ex), Anna, Nina, and worse of all, Julia. Did I forget to mention she is still trying to kill Xiaoyu?

They were both giggling not noticing the amazing scenery surrounding them. They kept on talking about the fun they were going to have despite the fact they're going to see everyone they don't like. Then, Jin hit the break when they arrived at the hotel. Everyone, but one, was dressed for the occasion, Asuka and Xiao were wearing denim shorts and tank tops, Jin was wearing a polo, and Hwoarang was wearing a leather vest. Before they went inside the lobby, they saw Lili.

The girls screamed and ran up to each other and gave each other hugs. Once, she was the antagonist and now she is the protagonist, but she's still a witch. Then, they saw Christie hulling her luggage and stopped when she saw her friends all together waving at her with smiles. Then, Miharu saw them, hugged them, and joined them sharing laughs. She ran up to them and gave them a group hug. The vacation's start couldn't get any better. But since Jin and Hwoarang have some sense, they figured out that everyone in the tournament was here, and that means that they will see their old friends.

Jin and Hwoarang were looking for Baek, Steve, and Eddy. While they were at it, they unloaded the luggage. They were going to be staying there for a while. When they were putting the last ones on the floor, Hwoarang and Jin felt tapping fingers on their backs. They turned and saw Baek, Steve, and Eddy with duffels. The guys greeted it other with high fives and told each other what happened during the past years. They were all surprised on the things that happened.

"Hwoarang, you're with Asuka, and Jin, you're with Xiaoyu?" Eddy and Steve were curious.

Both of them nodded and shrugged. Of course, Baek didn't say anything. He just shook his head at Hwoarang. He knew what he would do to a girl. Well, everyone knows, but Baek doesn't know that Asuka's the one for Hwoarang.

**--Part 2: Never Put Hwoarang and Jin in the Same Room**

"WHAT?" Hwoarang and Jin screamed in unison.

Hwoarang put his hand on his forehead and Jin was swiping his hair in confusion. Then, Hwoarang argued. "We cannot be in the same room! We can't stand each other in small space! Our room better have 2 good-sized beds!" He demanded an answer ASAP.

Xiaoyu and Asuka were already checked in. They were roommates, obviously, and they were unpacking their clothes and possessions. They had their own bedrooms in their suite and they put pictures on the end table of their caring boyfriends. Once they were done, they stepped out of their suite and went to the balcony to get some clean air. It was just 21 minutes they were here and they were in paradise. Asuka giggled and ran to her bedroom and leaped onto the bed. Xiaoyu followed her and laughed. Asuka and Xiaoyu were living life. "This is awesome!" they screamed.

Jin and Hwoarang were done checking in. "At least we're on the second to the top floor and our bedrooms are far apart." Jin was trying to make him cheer up. "Also, Asuka and Xiaoyu are next door. And, we don't have to pay for anything for the resort!"

His frown lighted up a bit, and Hwoarang was happy to hear that Asuka was next door, while Jin was happy that Xiao was next door. Once the elevator was on their floor, they were holding their duffels to their room, and once they got to their room, they were about to open the door when they saw Asuka and Xiaoyu in their swimsuits. They saw the two boys looking at their outfits. They giggled. "Meet us at the beach, ok?" Asuka said while blushing. Xiaoyu waved goodbye to Jin.

The two daydreamers were glad they had girlfriends like them and they high-fived each other for some reason. Jin opened the door and looked at the cool room. There were plasma screens, a huge stereo, game consoles, work out machines, a lot of food, and the best of all, SEPARATE BEDROOMS! It was the answer of all their worries. They went to their bedrooms. Jin's room had red flame wallpaper, a very comfortable king bed, a huge closet with tri-sided mirrors, a view of the ocean, a computer, and a huge TV! Hwoarang's room had a sofa, a plasma screen, 3 gaming consoles, and a bed with soft touches and a cool blanket! To them, this was heaven. They wanted to stay here forever.

Hwoarang and Jin finished unpacking their things and added finishing touches to their bedrooms. Hwoarang put a picture of Asuka lying on the couch hugging a pillow smiling lightly in her robe and Jin put a picture of Xiaoyu sitting on the grass in front of the park's fountain with a flower sitting on her ear and smiling with only her lips.

Once they were finished, they put on their swimsuits and went to the beach. When they got out, there was a gathering with food, beverages, volleyball, and water sports. Xiaoyu and Asuka were talking to Miharu and they were drinking passion fruit smoothies.

**--Part 3: That's What Friends Are For**

Jin and Hwoarang ran to the water when they saw the strong breezy wind was coming. They knew that the waves were getting stronger, and everyone here loves strong, huge waves. Steve, Eddy, Law, Paul, Baek, Lili, Christie, and many more competitors were in the water. Once they were in the water, all they could do was have fun. Asuka and Xiaoyu caught them and laughed. They wouldn't expect this from those 2 men. Miharu also saw them and handed them boards. Asuka and Xiaoyu took them and ran to the water. The shining sun wouldn't get in their way of riding on the waves.

The 2 girls paddled to the strongest waves and waited for the wind. Once it came, the waves started funneling, and it was ready for surfing. Xiaoyu stood up first and road the inside of the circle, and Asuka was followed Xiaoyu, and then, they went freestyle and jumped on the waves. Everyone on the beach saw Asuka shredding and Xiaoyu soaring and they applauded. Then, they both crashed since the funnel of the wave got smaller.

The 2 washed onshore and laughed. Lili and Christie were out of the water, and Miharu was handing them drinks. They high-fived and laughed the day away.

Once the nightfall came, Asuka and Xiaoyu ran to their room and turned on the TV. Asuka sighed. "How fun was today? Nothing could possibly ruin this." She was exhausted with all the steak she ate and the surfing she did. "I need the water on my feet again."

Xiaoyu laughed in a friendly way. "I know. And if you need the water on your feet, put on a simple dress, go to the beach, and wait for the water to come to the beach." She smiled and went to her closet while Asuka followed her and pulled out a sundress. "This is perfect. It's solid white and pretty."

"Ok, I'll wear it, but I don't remember packing it," she said confused. She took the dress and went to the bathroom to change.

"By the way," Xiaoyu said by the door, "I packed the stuff while you were cooking dinner." She laughed as Asuka responded.

Xiaoyu started cleaning the room and when Asuka was done getting dressed, she stepped out of the bathroom and held the hem of her dress. "So, how do I look?" She was nervous of getting a negative answer, but Xiaoyu gave her a thumbs-up. Asuka sighed of relief. "Thank you."

**--Part 4: More of Me**

Asuka did what Xiaoyu told her was the best way to have her feet in the water. She sat down looking at the water on the coast. She was relaxed and calm staring at the full moon. All she needed was someone by her side. She sighed knowing there was nothing wrong here. Then, she heard footsteps approaching her. She ignored them and stood up and walked onto the shallow waters. The person behind her saw the figure of her body and noticed it right away.

It was Hwoarang and he couldn't resist seeing Asuka and being with her. He walked up to her stopped where she put her flip-flops. "Asuka. It's me." Hwoarang smiled a bit.

Asuka turned around a smiled showing the smile Hwoarang loved the most. "Hi, Hwoarang. What are you doing here?" She seemed happy now that she has someone with her.

"I was bored. I accidentally spilled juice on my DVD and now it won't work, and I do have some other stuff that's all nice, but I saw you here all alone." Hwoarang stepped in closer to her and held out his hand.

"Well, thank you." Asuka grabbed his hand and Hwoarang pulled her in with force and started kissing her with all his love. Asuka enjoyed it, a lot. She just couldn't pull away. She held his muscular arms and started playing with them.

When they were both out of breath, they stopped. Hwoarang grinned and Asuka looked in his eyes with joyfulness. They both sat down on the dry sand and Hwoarang wrapped his arm around her. "I'm so lucky that I could spend this vacation with you. Your as beautiful as the scenery."

Asuka blushed and smiled. She breathed for a second and let out what she was going to say. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Hwoarang was going to kiss her again, and Asuka couldn't keep away. She wanted to do this before she went to sleep tonight. Before they met lips, they heard a gunshot from the floor below both of their rooms. As much as they wanted to kiss, someone needed help, and they needed help right away. They both got up and ran up the stairs. Once they got there, they were out of breath and the door was open. Many fighters were in the room, but they couldn't find out what happened. The gunshot was loud, but what caused it?

* * *

**Pleas review! Thank you for reading, too!  
Always,**

**thisisme436**


	17. Quick Chapter

**Chapter 17: Quick Chapter  
Do Something Right or Nothing!**

**disclaimer: i do not own tekken or any of their characters  
**note **6 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE _SERIES_ FINALE**

Everyone was still in the suite where a gunshot was heard. The moon lit the sky, but the only evidence was a handmade rope. But in the competition, there are only 2 people who care about nature, Julia and Ganyru because he loves Julia. Xiaoyu was there in her slippers, and she caught up with Asuka and Hwoarang.

Asuka was puzzled. "What happened? I could hear the gunshot from the beach!" She didn't want anyone hurt, because she knew that the tournament is risky. Then, she heard footsteps. Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, and Asuka stepped out on the balcony seeing someone with a cowboy hat and leather boots. Then, everyone came rushing, but there was no Jin. The 3 tried to get out of the crowd and went to the lobby.

Unfortunately, the cowgirl, or Julia, left in her car with her materials and their evidence. She was speeding on the street, and the 3 were watching her leave. All sighed and went back inside their rooms. Hwoarang groaned. "She's here to get all of us. If only Jin were here to piss her off." This was serious. Who could she have stolen?

**--Day 2**

Asuka was curled up in her bed with thoughts about the beach and the gunshot. Hopefully, her room was oceanfront and the sounds calmed her. Then, Xiaoyu walked in. Like her, she was wondering where Jin was. Everyone was wondering.

**--One Way or Another**

Asuka came over to his room and sat down on a chair eating rice. All she could think about was the shooting. The negative thoughts stirred in her head. These thoughts increase the risk of awakening the gene.

Hwoarang joined her and held her hand. "No matter how big the problem is, you'll have me and Xiaoyu by your side. Always." He smirked a little bit, which was supposed to get her attention.

All Asuka did was play with her food. "I'm sorry, everyone, including you, is in conflict. I could hurt you if I spend any more time with you." She looked back down again and took a tiny bite of her rice.

Hwoarang sighed that neither of his conversations were going to work. "No, I'm sorry. I should protect you more. I have to fight for you. Right now, with all 4 of our money combined, we cannot fund for the research, and everyone wants to help. Jin, Xiaoyu, and me, your boyfriend, wants to help you. Speaking of him, where is he?"

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Sorry it's kinda short... **


	18. The First Battle

****

Chapter 18: The First Battle  
Thank you for reading! As of now, Asuka's gene has awakened. Jin is nowhere to be found, and Xiaoyu is about to get into serious danger. 5 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE SERIES FINALE!

Xiaoyu was looking at the picture of Jin in her room. She looked out her window and sighed. She had a flashback of them rescuing Panda, the day Lili came into their lives, and when Jin cheated on her. The only good part was the childhood memory. Usually, she had positive thoughts, but today, she had negative thoughts. But she didn't know why.

"Xiao, Xiao!" Hwoarang walked in their suite in frustration. He sweated and panted. "Asuka is in a fight with Julia Chang! You have to help! She's getting slaughtered out there!" Soon, they knew they weren't in paradise anymore. It was probably a setup for Asuka and Julia to meet here and attack each other.

She gasped in fright. "Why would she do this? We know her, she would never fight anyone with her new gene!" Xiaoyu got off her bed and ran down the stairs with Hwoarang. They ran as fast as they could and finally got to the pool. They saw Asuka with cuts along her body and she was struggling for help. Many people were watching, even Christie, Miharu, and Lili, but they didn't help at all.

Just then, Julia was about to kick her once again, but with extra energy, then Hwoarang jumped in and pushed Asuka out of the way so she wouldn't be injured. She was lucky he was there to save her life. Hwoarang started coughing blood for a few seconds and then got up. Asuka was weaker than ever. She turned very red and her arms started lining with black curls.

Xiaoyu went to her and felt her forehead. She felt burning. She screamed for help while Hwoarang was fighting for his girlfriend. Asuka's eyelid opened a little bit, and then closed again. Then, she healed. She was still, but she was still breathing and coughing. Asuka forced herself up, but she couldn't. Then, Hwoarang pushed Julia into the pool, and the water splashed onto Asuka and Xiaoyu.

The water cooled Asuka off and she spit out water with a hint of blood. Then she got on Xiaoyu's arms. She opened her eyes completely. "Xiao, what's going on? I am so hurt. Help me, quick." She sat up and put her hand on her cuts. Then, with all of effort, she stood up, and Xiaoyu with everyone was glad to see her up.

Hwoarang and Julia stopped fighting for a while, and he ran up to hug Asuka. He put his hand on her head and Asuka wrapped his back. "You stay here while I finish with Julia." He kissed her forehead while she nodded. Xiaoyu sat her down on the recliner. Then, Julia had more power, and Christie and Miharu joined. They jumped over the fence and dragged Julia to the ground. That left her with scrapes in her skin.

Asuka was watching the fight. Julia was raging. Christie and Miharu threw several punches and Hwoarang did many machine-gun kicks, but nothing worked. She pushed them aside and was coming towards Asuka and Xiaoyu. Everyone, including Lili, turned sad and felt like they needed to help. Steve, Baek, and Eddy came into the pool and ran as fast as they could to prevent them from hurting their friends, who weren't like Lili that just watched them.

Xiaoyu had no clue what was going on. Eddy and Steve were blocking Julia with Eddy's kicks and Steve's punches. Baek was behind her ready to attack when they were out of power. Then, Julia sighed and kicked them where no guy wants to be kicked. They both went down and Baek grabbed her, but she refused.

Asuka widened her eyes and Xiaoyu turned around. Julia was ready to kill her. She did a triple kick on her knee and punched her face. Xiaoyu gasped for air. Then, she got into Phoenix stance. Julia missed on her kick and Xiaoyu jumped up doing a spin kick in the air. Julia started bleeding, but she couldn't stop. She ran to do an unblockable hit, but Xiaoyu did a bird's flock before she could hit her. Xiaoyu called for help, even though she was doing good. Hwoarang got up with a fierce look in his eye. Eddy and Steve also got up. Baek was ready to aid Hwoarang and save the girls with him.

Julia started getting weak. Xiaoyu did a mistrust on her and then she flipped to the ground. When she got up, Steve and Eddy punched her rapudly until she couldn't stop, and Hwoarang kicked her until she fell to the ground. But she wasn't done. She got up and used all her determination to kill Asuka and Xiaoyu. Baek then used his tae kwon do skills and kicked her into the pool. Everyone sighed, and then Hwoarang spoke. "How does it feel to get hurt, Julia?"

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for reading, and be sure to check out chapter 23, the ending chapter! (when i post it up, it will have 1000 or more words)**


	19. Sometimes

**Chapter 19: Sometimes  
Do something right or nothing!**

**sorry i haven't written anything lately, i had to catch up on homework.  
disclaimer: i do not own tekken or any of their characters**

**4 more chapters until the series finale!**

Xiaoyu and Asuka were walking to a nearby forest waiting to discuss their problems. Asuka was already healing and Xiaoyu was being careful so Julia wouldn't spot them. While they were walking, they heard eerie sounds surrounding them trying their best to ignore them.

"When do you think we'll get there," Asuka asked. Her eyes widened as they were approaching darkness.

"Soon, I hope. This place creeps me out," Xiaoyu answered while shivering.

Everywhere they turned, there were freaky eyes looking at them, thorny branches, dead vines, and many more haunting things.

They walked a few more minutes and reached sunlight in the base of the forest, and they sighed with relief. "Finally, we're here," Asuka said taking a deep breath of the fresh air. She sat down and put the grass between her fingers, and Xiaoyu joined her.

Xiaoyu sighed and started talking. "How long are we going to stay here in Bali? With Julia here, it's dangerous for everyone, including the other fighters. Besides, it smells like gasoline in here. As peaceful as this area is, it really does smell."

All Asuka did was bite her lip and shrugged. She knew what she meant by danger. Negative thoughts were circling her mind once again.

"Asuka, hey, are you ok? Did I say something wrong?" She was watching her turning red. "Hello? Hey, answer me!" She started worrying.

After a few moments, Asuka's anger started a fire near the tree. Then, she turned back to normal and noticed the fire. "Oh my, what have I done?" Asuka said with fear. Xiaoyu was looking for a way out, but the fire covered the escape routes.

"What are we going to do?" Xiaoyu screamed in terror, as did Asuka. Then, someone appeared out of nowhere. It was Julia! She came in from a vine and landed on the lush grass.

"Here, let me save you! I think I caused enough trouble, and I must repay." Julia stretched her hand to get Asuka's hand. Xiaoyu was safe and a few feet away from the fire. Asuka trusted her and grabbed her hand. With sweat all over her, she made an effort and got up.

Julia grabbed 3 dead vines. Regardless how weak the plants were, the 3 girls got on them and swung off the ring of fire. When they reached the road, rain fell on them and they got off their vines.

* * *

**i apologize if it's soooooo short. please review, and thank you for reading!  
-thisisme436**


	20. that's what you get

**Chapter 20: That's What You Get  
Do Something Right or Nothing!**

_disclaimer: i do not own tekken or any of their characters_

Asuka had her fist on her head. She was as bored as ever on her free luxury vacation. She looked around the room and looked out the window watching the waves crash on one another. Asuka sighed and groaned waiting for something exciting to happen. Then, she heard a door close. She remained sitting.

Hwoarang came inside with a laptop from his hand. "Asuka, are you feeling ok? After what happened 2 days ago, I felt like you needed some company. So, Julia's a good person now?" he asked Asuka.

All Asuka did was nod. She managed to get up and went to the kitchen. Hwoarang followed her trying not to set her off. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to come here to defeat Julia for being such a bitch, but she's s friend again."

"Well, Julia used to be our best friend, but we can't restore it because today is our last day here. I still can't understand why this happened." Hwoarang sighed and left the room leaving Asuka in the dirt. He waved a simple goodbye and shut the door.

"Not exactly the last day." You all know what Asuka meant.

--The Beach With Asuka and Xiaoyu

Xiaoyu was turning red and Asuka was watching her fuss up. "I cannot believe this! Julia is totally trying to trick us, again! She is so not a good person! The fire was a set-up. Like this vacation! I know what happens here!"

Asuka sighed. "That is so untrue. Fire is a natural occurrence."

"Are you going to believe me or not?"

"No. Julia is a good person now."

"Who are you going to listen to? Me or that bitch?"

"Take that back!"

"No. I know her. I know her real good."

"Look, I don't care about what you think about Julia. She's a good person. She's a friend."

Asuka walked away, but the words she said will cause a death of a beloved character. Xiaoyu sighed and collapsed on the grass.


End file.
